The Beginning of the End seriesbook 1: Bad Beginnings
by fang's1wosrtnightmareMAX
Summary: okay so... this is a crossover between geek myths about the gods, the mortal instruments, and maximum x (me) is just getting used to peace when attacks start rolling in, Max's love Fang leaves, to latter come back all cozy with her clone,max is trying her best to keep everyone alive... but will it cost her own life to protect the ones she loves?


**CHAPTER #1**

THE INTRODUCTION

Hi...er... how in the hell am supposed to do this...FUUUUUUUCK!okay um... my name is Maximum Dusk Ride but t my family and subjects*just kidding (Flock)* I am known only as Max. so that flock thing I told you about... yeah we are kind of awesome...or freaks, depending on how you look at it. We aren't normal or ordinary, or human for that matter.

Well there's me I'm the leader I am 15 right now I have wings yes wings you know the whole bird kind of wings. We are _bird_ _kids_ yeah that's the whole freak part and honestly that isn't even the whole thing. We also are part demigod(half mortal half god), shadow hunters(people who fight demons to protect the mundanes aka humans), and avaians(birds). Oh!Damn that we I was talking about is the flock:

1:me, oldest. Leader. . Gold blonde hair, electric blue eyes, about 5'7, skinny. Father Zeus.

2:Dylan,15. the fucking jackass he is fucking obsessed with me! It's annoying as hell!He is pretty though he has golden hair, tanned skin, turquoise blue eyes, brawny, tall about 6' Aphrodite.

3:Nudge, is my motormouth annoying at the best time, obsessive over my not-so-much relationship yeah... I'll get to that later. She is also a die hard fan of fashion. She has curly caramel colored hair, mocha skin, cinnamon colored eyes, is about 5'1.(10)Mother Aphrodite.(yes she and Dylan are half brother and sister.)

4:Ciggy,15, he is sadly blind. I'll get to how that happened later also. He likes making bombs with his best friend Gazzy (see below). He has strawberry blond hair, pale skin, pale almost white blue eyes,about 5' Apollo.

5:The Gasman or Gazzy,10,is an annoying little boy! But I love him, the reason he is annoying is:

can mimic any voice or sound scarily perfect, including mine faking orders, I've tanned his hide for that a few times,

has some serious messed up problems with his wonked up digestive system! Hence where he received his name. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His biological sister is Angel. They are the only ones of this family/flock who are truly related. Father Hephaestus.

6:Angel, mind reader,doesn't mind telling what everyone is thinking, I've almost killed her on more than one occasion. Has curly blonde hair, soft blue eyes, is tiny ,she's only is Ares

7:finally...um... how should I put this...oh god!So lastly is...er...Fang.*sighing* Okay so I'll just say it. I'm pretty sure I love him.*ugh!* he is my not-so-much in a relationship with person..er..thing..? Oh god! help me please! Or better yet help him! To get a fucking clue that is. He doesn't seem to have a single clue about how I feel least of all a fucking brain to process his own for me (if any) damn! he is so annoying. Oh...ah... yeah so, I was supposed to be explaining Fang. Welllll...for one this dude has something against any color besides BLACK.

He has black hair, really tan skin, never shows any emotion whatsoever! **Which makes it so hard for a girl to know how he feels about her! **Oh...ah... yeah... sorry about that. Fang has dark impossibly midnight black eyes that melt me to my core...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!DAMN IT ALL! I DID IT AGAIN! F.U.C.K. Never mind the descriptions of his looks, he is my second in command and his father is Hades. That's all I can say without explaining every single thing I love about him and getting all mushy again.

Now for those things I needed to explain...:

we have been through hell lets just put it like that. All of our parents (well one of each of our parents) was a or is a shadow hunter. When our mothers were each pregnant with one of us... they were abducted,( yes even if they were a goddess they were abducted, that's how powerful _they _are.), our mothers were experimented on. That explains the whole wings thing.

So ...oh.. yeah. I have a brother. His name is Ari. Sadly were are mortal enemies. He had a different effect with the experiments they put on us all and he was turned into an _Eraser._ Erasers are men who can morph into huge half human- half wolf hybrids-NOT WEREWOLVES! Werewolves have some control over their blood lust. These don't or don't care both probably.

So the baddies that did all of these things to us: tourchered us,experimented on us, ran tests on us,starved us, and who also made Iggy blind are people who my flock and I call whitecoates. Where they did this and brought our mothers to is a place we mutants call the school or also known as hell on earth. Our mothers who weren't a goddess I can only guess that they were executed...all except mine.

How do I know this? Jeb Belcher. How do I explain him? At first he was almost like a father to all of us, he helped us escape the school, took us from California to New york for awhile where he explained everything and vowed to protect us (what a load of shit) he told me that Dr. Valanchia Martinez was my mother and his ex wife (ack!) and that she escaped captivity.

Then he moved us to Colorado. A few months latter he went missing. I could only assume that he was dead. How wrong could I be? He turned out to have gone back to work at that evil, infernal school!Now:those creeps want us back at the school badly. I have to protect my family. Whatever the cost


End file.
